Methods of obtaining an oxirane compound from an olefin type compound and a hydroperoxide in the presence of a catalyst, are publicly known. As a catalyst used herein, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,342 discloses a specified titanium-supported silicon oxide catalyst. However, it was difficult to say that the conventional catalyst is sufficiently satisfied from the viewpoint of realization of higher activity.